Lost Love
by K.J.fanfiction
Summary: Niall texts me late at night all the time. In fact, this is tradition we've developed. Tonight he didn't text me... At all. I was concerned! I called him but he didn't answer. Niall and I have been dating for 2 years, everytime he's busy he tells me. I wondered what was wrong. I decided to stop worrying and get some sleep. But now, I wish I would've continued t
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is our very 1st fanfiction! We won't hold our story hostage for reviews because that is SUPER annoying when people do that, but feel free to ask questions or comment. Hope y'all enjoy!**

Prologue

Hi! My name is Jayda. I'm normal girl. I have lots of friends, good parents, a roof over my head, food on the table; all my friends tell me I'm super pretty, and perfect. I'm a happy girl and I smile quite a bit. My boyfriend Niall is like that too. He's a happy-go-lucky kinda guy. We were super happy together until I got the news that changed EVERYTHING...

Chapter 1:

"Niall!" I yell down the long hallway at my school, West High. He turns around and his face was brightened up with a smile. Niall is a super cute Junior, tall, blonde, blue eyes, just perfect. He runs up up me and hugs me tight! I hugged back, of course. "Hey! Guess what, guess what, GUESS WHAT!?" He says. "What babe!?" I say, He paused a moment then finally says... "I got an A on my honors exam! To celebrate we're going to the Melting Pot downtown this weekend!" (My FAVORITE place ever!) "Aww! Yes! I love you so much babe! Thank you!", then he replies saying "Alright, I gotta get to class! I'll text you later! I love you!" Then he quickly hugs me, and quickly walks to his next class.

Later that night...  
Niall texts me late at night all the time. In fact, this is tradition we've developed. Tonight he didn't text me... At all. I was concerned! I called him but he didn't answer. Niall and I have been dating for 2 years, everytime he's busy he tells me. I wondered what was wrong. I decided to stop worrying and get some sleep. But now, I wish I would've continued to worry because I had no clue that it was the last time I'd ever talk to him... And if I had been with him, I could've stopped the terrible events I would later find out about.


	2. Chapter 2

**basically in chapter one the main character was upset because her boyfriend Niall wouldn't reply. This is where the story gets deep. Enjoyyy! **

Chapter 2:  
I was in class at school and Niall wasn't there, but the principle was... He waited for us to sit down and then spoke these exact words, "Students, I have discovered some terribly sad news about one of the students in your class. This kid was a sweet boy, loved by many... But it seems his time has come to pass. Niall Horran has passed." My heart sank and I burst into tears. I stormed out of the class sobbing. That night, I went home and cried for 5 hours. My mom came into with red eyes and wet cheeks. She sat on my bed and said "I know it hurts Hun, I know how you feel" - "NO! You don't know how it feels Mom, you'll NEVER understand! Go away!" Niall was my neighbor so I went over to help his mom out. I've always been close to his mom. When I got there, his mom was laying on the couch, curled in a ball, crying. I went and sat down. I think of what to say, this is such a horrible thing and I know her grief must be so much greater than mine. I think of all the beautiful memories her son and her shared, he never knew his dad and had no siblings so they were all each other had. The thought of him immediately sends me to a state of sadness. Tears begin pouring out of my eyes and I think of how unfair it is that Niall was taken from us, he was a truly kind and selfless person.

His mom sits up and sees my tear covered face, she wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly, not just trying to comfort me but herself as well. "I know sweet heart I miss him too." She says in a soft voice. We sit like this for several hours until I hear a soft knock on the door. "I'll get it." I say to her as I remove myself from her embrace. "Who is it?" I ask, not wanting to reveal my splotchy red face to a perfect stranger. "It's me honey." My mom says. "Go away!" I yell at her. I hear the sound of her high heels clicking against the pavement and she's gone. I really have no right to be angry with her but she'll understand that it's not personal.

I return to my place on the couch and look to Ms. Horran. The sadness that was in her eyes has been replaced with empty look. I've seen this look before, my best friend Rachel who has been depressed ever since her dad died had this look in her eyes after it happened, it's a look that is really a cry for help telling the world that you're world is about to turn into one of darkness. "Don't look at me like that everything is going to be just fine Niall was an amazing person and no one can ever take his place but he would want his mom to be happy and not waste away mourning him." I say in a firm voice, as I say this it takes every piece of strength I have not to break down and cry. "You're right he wouldn't want this." She says in a small voice, and hugs me again. Soon she cries herself out and starts to drift off, so I lead her up to her bedroom and tuck her under the covers. "Everything is going to be ok." I tell her. Afterwards I walk to my house, tuck myself into bed and tell myself the same thing. Before I fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
